A Feast To Remember
by Keysy
Summary: All thresh wanted was cold revenge. Rated M for violent material.


**Hey guys! This is my first story, which was a school project on the book _The Hunger Games_. Let me know if you want me to write another story. Thanks for your time!**

A Feast to Remember

The wheat rustled in the gusty wind, and Thresh raised his head to survey his whereabouts. He realised he was moving further still from the shining cornucopia, far out of range by now. Thresh hailed from district 11, and he was very much used to the wheat fields which he decided to set up camp in. He spent hours and hours working in them, so to have them here was a pleasant surprise, as well as an excellent concealment of his location. None of this was on his mind at the moment, though. He was running from the spilt blood, the death of all those people, the death of Rue. She was a very close friend of his back in District 11, but he had decided to go it alone in the games. He regretted that decision with his life. He had heard about the District 12 girl, Katniss, the "girl on fire", who had helped Rue survive until her last breath. He owed her one, for being there when he wasn't.

Thresh had hated where he lived in District 11. Every year for the last decade, their district had rebelled from the capitol due to the mistreatment of their citizens, and every year, they would be culled off and muted, completely evaporating any talk of revolution in the coming months. Their rule would become crueller and stricter. On the first eve of the 70th Hunger Games, they installed 10 metre high electric fences, and thousands of peacekeepers were transported into eleven after the inevitable rebellion that year. Thresh was one of the masterminds. He was the one who turned off the electricity, who set fire to the peacekeeper's village. He was not the one, however, to be punished. There was always a small part of him that wished he died instead of the middle aged man who faced the wrath of the firing squad.

The sound of the wheat rustling in the wind was instantaneously cut off by the sound of a booming trumpet and then a voice mumbling through the speakers. The man mentioned something about a feast. Thresh was about to completely decline, when the speaker mentioned there would be something they all needed or desired the most there. Almost at once Thresh realised that the only thing he wanted was cold revenge. Revenge on the girl who killed Rue. He stopped in his tracks, turned around and sped toward the cornucopia to collect his reward.

The golden horn was now visibly shining in the midday sun, its light hurting Thresh's eyes. He ran towards it with blistering speed, his eyes filling with tears of rage and hurt. The closer he approached the oncoming bloodbath, the more determined he was to kill everyone. The second he burst out of the wheat fields, he saw what he was up against. There were two figures, both girls, rolling across the cornucopia obviously trying to kill each other. He was going to charge straight in and maim both of them, but the closer he was to the scene, the more he realised. The girl struggling had those distinct plaits in her hair. It was the "girl on fire", the girl who helped Rue in her final days. The other girl… the only one left…she must have killed Rue. He paused for a brief moment, his face now completely drenched in tears. He could have been crying blood for all he cared. All he knew, all he was thinking about, was the cold blooded death of this girl.

He found himself awakened from his daze, seeing the Career about to kill the girl on fire. His legs moved faster than ever before. He picked up a rock, and in one swift movement, raised his hand in the air and cracked the District 2 girl's skull open. The sound was sickeningly loud, and she fell to the ground with a thump. He then turned to the girl on fire, and said his words very pronounced, filled with rage and despair. "Just this once, for Rue. Now we're even."  
He grabbed his parcel and sprinted away from the cornucopia, on the hunt for the remaining career.

After he was a great distance from the cornucopia, Thresh decided to open the parcel, already knowing what it was. He opened the package to find 10 razor sharp throwing knives, as well as a utility belt. This was extremely useful as he was trying to kill the largest "child" in the arena. He stopped for a short drink, covered his tracks and continued his hunt until the late hours of night.

Thresh woke up surprisingly early considering how late he had stayed up hunting. He slowly woke up, shaking the half-dead feeling of tiredness off; He was been a morning person. He was about to recommence his hunt, when he heard the sound of crunching leaves. "Footsteps," Thresh mumbled under his breath.

4He slowly retracted two knives from his belt, staying alert in every direction. It was then that he became the hunted. The tribute burst out from behind him and stabbed him in the knee with a spear. Thresh grovelled on the ground, writhing in pain and angst. He slowly stood up, but saw the boy's feet straight ahead of him. He placed one foot on Thresh's back, and slowly raised a knife above his head. His face beared a smile as he looked at Thresh in pity. The tribute snickered at how helpless this huge beast was. He coldly whispered into the air, "Goodbye, Thresh."

He brought the knife down to Thresh's spleen, puncturing his lungs and leaving him bleeding out. The boy had not done a good job of killing Thresh, and the throbbing pain was nothing like he had ever felt before. He reached for a knife, sitting in his own pool of blood. He needed to end this properly, so he could be with Rue. So he would never have to feel pain again.

He put the bloody knife in his hand and slit his throat.


End file.
